Paper Mario: Dimension Crossings
by Remited
Summary: Ice asked Scratch to enter Mario's papery world to help Mario with his problem. Bowser has become more powerful. He has combined the Star Rod and Royal Crown Sticker to become an invincible brute. And it is up to Scratch and his friends to stop it. Perhaps Ice's clone wants a piece of this power. Find out for yourself.
1. A Rough Start

_My new story, It's going to include characters from Paper Mario:TTYD and my own characters, maybe characters from the first Paper Mario and this will be in script form because it has more dialogue than my previous story._

**_Disclaimers: _**_I Don't own the Paper Mario characters, they belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems._

* * *

A Rough Start

?: What's that? You want me to go to you lab, again? Why does it always be in your lab? I think you just want me to go into different dimensions. Okay I'll be over there.

A few moments later.

?: Okay I'm here, it better be good this time, Ice.

Ice: It will, Scratch, I think you'll like this world. Have you ever heard of Super Mario?

Scratch: Um, of course I do, I play his games all the time, why do you ask?

Ice: Because I have hooked us up to his world, you'll be going because you can survive more hits than me, those thwomps in that world will kill me for sure.

Scratch: Okay, I can't wait to go, I get to meet the great Mario and get to defeat Bowser and have some hero cake alongside Mario.

Ice: Well, I don't know about that, but I heard that he's in trouble right now.

Scratch: What, he is? Well, send me off right now!

Ice: Alright, here it goes.

The dimension machine warms up and generates a big portal that sucked in Scratch. Scratch feels like he was changing when in the portal, he feels a lot more thin and paper-like. He gets spat out of the portal and was in front of the Mushroom Kingdom's castle surrounded by Toads and stuff. It was Mario's world all right.

Scratch: Wow, I will never thought of being so close to Mario's world than this, this gotta be a dream come true!

The ground surrounding the castle was shaking rapidly and was suspending off the ground.

Scratch: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Scratch's balance was off by the castle rising up to the sky, when he finally got his balance back he saw the brawl going on between Mario and Bowser, sure enough, Mario was losing! Bowser was glowing with strange power as Mario was really weak from fighting too much.

Bowser: Gar! har! har! Foolish Mario! You really think you can stop the new and powerful me? I got the Star Rod again, but combine with the Royal Crown Sticker, I'm invincible!

Bowser shot a strange spell that trapped Mario in a magical cage that was too powerful to escape, Mario tried to kick it but the shock of the kick shot back at him.

Random Toad: Oh no! Mario! Can anyone stop Bowser, now?

Scratch: Yeah, I can!

Scratch leaps from the Toad crowd and in front of Bowser, surprising everyone there.

Bowser: What's this? A brave little cat thinks he can overpower me! Gwar! Har! Har! Now run along to your owner before I have to put you down!

Scratch: No! First off, I am not a pet! And second off, your going down!

Scratch jumps on Bowser and the battle starts.

Boss: Bowser

Attack: Unknown

Defense: Unknown

HP: Infinite

Scratch: Oh no, this isn't good.

Bowser: Har! Har Har! See, what you but yourself through? Now I'm going to be generous enough and let you have the first move, choose wisely though, har har!

Scratch uses a jump attack on Bowser, does 0 damage, the impact of the jump shakes Scratch and does 1 hp back at him.

Bowser: Har har! See what you did? I didn't feel a thing! Now it's my turn!

Bowser uses a body slam, does mortal damage to Scratch, leaving him with 2 hp left.

Scratch: Oh no! How... pant... is this... pant... possible?

Scratch pulls out his metallic baseball bat and swings at Bowser, does 0 damage to but the baseball bat hit Scratch back for 1 hp!

Bowser: Har har! Say good night!, Kitty!

Bowser uses flame breath on Scratch, does **WHO CARES, IT DEFEATS HIM ANYWAY!** The baseball bat melts and Scratch is on the floor, burnt.

**Bowser** wins! Battle Over!

Princess Peach: Oh no! Get up, brave little hero!

Bowser: Too late, Princess! I killed him already, now to send him to his grave!

Bowser shoots a magic spell at Scratch, he gets send skyward and he plummets to the ground to a location on the planet, floating like a piece of paper.

Bowser: Oh shoot! I forgot we are made of paper, let me fix that...

Bowser shoots another spell at the floating Scratch and it makes him fall rapidly like a meteor towards Earth.

Bowser: There, that's better!

Princess Peach was closing her eyes with her hands, crying at the sight of that. Mario was enraged at this and pulls out his wooden hammer and proceed to throw it towards Bowser, it went through the cage, surprisingly but it missed Bowser and was plummeting at the planet just like Scratch was.

Bowser: Har har! You missed! Fool!

Mario was grabbing on the cage bars, having an angry look at his face.

Scratch was on the ground and was unconscious, and out of nowhere a strange mushroom girl was staring at the cat and was looking around him and proceed to drag him away by pushing him. A while later, Scratch woke up and was in a bed, he looked around and saw a bunch of beds near him and then saw the mushroom girl standing near him, smiling.

?: Glad to see you awake!

Scratch: Awake? How long was I out?

?: A few days, actually.

Scratch: A few days!? It seemed like a few hours, though.

?: I never thought you would wake up.

Scratch: Never mind that, but where am I? How did I get here?

?: Your in the Rogueport inn, I dragged you here, you were a lot heavier than you look.

Scratch: Thanks, I guess. (tries to get up) *groans* My head!

?: You shouldn't try to get up, you were in pretty bad shape when I saw you.

Scratch: Bad shape? What happened to me?

?: How should I know? You are the one who got hurt.

Scratch: Well, last thing I remember is I was being shot at by a strange green monster.

?: Aaaaanyway... What's your name?

Scratch: My name?

?: Yeah, your name.

Scratch I... urg! Can't remember!

?: You can't remember your own name!?

Scratch: Yeah, I got shot at, so I may have had amnesia or something.

?: That might be true. Anyway, my name's Goombella, nice to meet you.

Scratch: Nice to meet you, too.

Goombella: Oh, before I forget, I found this wooden hammer next to you. (drags out hammer and gives it to Scratch)

Scratch: Hey, it has something engraved on it. (reads lettering) "Mario"?

Goombella: OH MY GOSH! You have Mario's hammer! That must mean you know him!

Scratch: Yeah I have known him, but I wouldn't know because of right now, I can't remember a darn thing!

Goombella: I might have something that can help you. (pulls out a book)

Scratch: What's that?

Goombella: It's a tattle book, with this, I can search out different species of things and found out more about them.

Scratch: Oh, well, I think it's a little weird searching in a book that might have me in it.

Goombella: Well, for right now, I can't seem to find you in this book.

Scratch: What? Really?

Goombella: Yes, that may mean you aren't from this world.

Scratch: Well, so much for that, anyway, who is this Mario you speak of?

Goombella: Mario is the greatest, he saved me from a bunch of X-Nauts and I followed him to the ends of the earth to stop their evil plan.

Scratch: Looks like you have had quite an adventure.

Goombella: You could say that *giggles*

Scratch: What does that mean?

Goombella: Oh, nothing.

?: Oh thank heavens to see you awake! Me and the Toads have been worried sick.

Goombella: Toadsworth, what are you doing here?

Toadsworth: We saw this brave hero tried to defeat the great and awful Bowser, but he didn't stand a chance.

Scratch and Goombella: What?!

Toadsworth: Yeah, you must have known you tried to take him on. You gave a worthy effort.

Scratch: I did? I don't remember anything right now.

Toadsworth: Oh, that nasty fall must of made you lost your memory.

Scratch: Well at least I know what caused it, but I still don't know who I am!

Toadsworth: Maybe if you looked at the tag of you coat, you might see your name on it.

Scratch: Oh what? (looks at his hoodie) *facepalm* I could of just checked my hoodie the whole time. Could you check it for me, Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: Oh, I would be delighted. (reads writing) "Scratch", that's what's written on it.

Scratch: Scratch, huh? Well, I guess that's a good name.

Goombella: So you actually tried to take on Bowser?

Scratch: I must of did, if what Toadsworth says is true.

Toadsworth: Let me help you remember. (Smacks Scratch in the head with his cane)

Scratch: Ow! What was that for?

Toadsworth: It doesn't matter, it's in the past.

Scratch: What?

Toadsworth: Never mind, now do you remember anything?

Scratch: Now that you mention it, I do remember something.

All the images of the fight came rushing back at Scratch and he saw a brief image of Mario in a magic cage and everything else was dark.

Scratch: Yes, I did fight Bowser, and I also see a man in a magic cell, wearing overalls and a red cap with a "M" emblem on it.

Goombella: *Gasp* That's Mario! He did something bad to Mario, this makes it personal! He is going down!

Scratch: Whoa! Calm down, Goombella, I also need to get back at Bowser, but that doesn't mean you can be overly enraged about this.

Goombella: Yes it does, now are you with me or do I have face him myself?

Scratch: Uh... I guess so.

Toadsworth: Good, it's settled, you two can stop the wrong doings of Bowser and save the kingdom.

Goombella: Yeah! Let's go! (Runs outside)

Scratch: Wait a minute! I'm still hurt here! Oh, what's with that... err, whatever she is.

Toadsworth: I honestly don't know.

Scratch: Maybe Mario can recover this quickly. (Gets out of bed and walks out of the door)

Goombella: What took you so long? We got a Bowser to whup!

Scratch: I, err...

Toadsworth: Master Scratch! You left this hammer behind, I think you should take it with you.

Scratch: What? Do I have to?

Goombella: Come on, Scratch! This is the only way we can stand a chance between Bowser! And I think that Mario wants you to have it to help you.

Scratch: Well, if you put it that way... (takes the hammer and puts into his hoodie pocket)

Scratch: Hey! I can put this hammer into my pocket nicely.

Toadsworth: Yes. Master Mario can do that with all his things as well.

Scratch: Well, I better be going, then. (looks around) Hey! Where did Goombella go?

Toadsworth: Strange, I surely saw her not too long ago. (Sees Goombella gets rolled around) There she is!

Scratch: Whoa! Are you okay?

Goombella: Okay? Do I look okay? That creep stole my amulet!

Scratch: What creep? (confused)

Goombella: That creep over there! (faces towards a hoodlum-looking guy)

Scratch: (see thief) Oh...

Goombella: Well, don't just stand there, do something! (jumping up and down frantically)

Scratch: Oh, I don't know... I'm still recovering.

Goombella: Pleeeeeaaaasssse? (gives Scratch the glittery eye look)

Scratch: Oh, okay... (walks towards thief)

Goombella: Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (jumping up and down)

Scratch: Hey! I don't know what you want with that, but you better give it back to my friend, Goombella if you don't know what's good for you!

Thief: Huh? Oh, well I give it back to her...

Scratch: You will? (Thoughts: That was easier than I thought!)

Thief: Yeah... If she goes out with me! (smiles creepily)

Goombella: Ugh! Absolutely no way!

Thief: Oh, but would you go out with that cat who's standing up for you? (pointing to Scratch)

Goombella: (blushes) What?! Don't be ridiculous! I just met him! I'm sure he's a nice guy and all, but I at least needs to know more about him. He doesn't even know himself!

Scratch: ... (Thoughts: Oh, what did I get myself into?)

Thief: But your blushing...

Goombella: Shut up! Scratch! After this creep!

Scratch: Errrr... Yeah.

Thief: Well, enough talking, time to steal the goods offa you! (jumps at Scratch)

Scratch: ! (Thoughts: Oh what did I REALLY get myself into?!)

Enemy: Thief

Attack: 1

Defense: 0

HP: 15

Scratch

HP: 3/10 (he's still injured)

Scratch uses hammer; Thief takes 2 damage. Thief attacks; Scratch takes 1 damage. Scratch uses hammer; Thief takes 3 damage.

Thief: (groans) (Thoughts: This is no good! I need to steal something off of this guy to help myself!)

Thief uses steal; Move unsuccessful!

Thief: ? (Thoughts: What gives? Why didn't I steal anything off this guy?)

Scratch uses hammer; Thief takes 4 damage. Thief attacks; Scratch takes 1 damage. Scratch uses hammer; Thief takes 5 damage.

Thief: (pants) (Thoughts: Oh man! I'm almost done for! I need to heal fast! Please work, stealing gifts!)

Thief uses steal; Move unsuccessful!

Thief: ! (Thoughts: Oh that's just not fair!)

Scratch uses hammer; Thief takes 1 damage. Thief defeated! Scratch gains 15 star points! Battle Over!

Thief: Fine! Take back your crummy amulet! (Throws it to Scratch and he catches it) I'm outta here! (Runs away)

Goombella: (faces Thief as he runs off) Yeah! Go! Run away you coward! (faces Scratch) Thank you so much, Scratch! You really don't know what this means to me. (smiles)

Scratch: Yeah... (pants)...no (pants)... problem. Here...(pants) you go. (gives amulet to Goombella)

Goombella: Thanks. (looks at Scratch a bit as he looks exhausted) Are you okay?

Scratch: Yeah, just a bit... (pants) ...tired.

Goombella: Aaaanyway... I noticed he couldn't steal from you. Why is that?

Scratch: I don't really know.

Goombella: Well, do you think you can hold this amulet for me?

Scratch: Um, sure.

Goombella: Yay! Thank you! (gives amulet to Scratch and kisses him)

Scratch: (tail frizzes up and then his entire fur does as well) Whoa! What was that?

Goombella: Well, that was a kiss, silly. (smiles)

Scratch: No, I mean, it seemed to recover my HP because I feel more energized than before.

Goombella: Really? You sure are strange, you know that? (smiles)

Scratch: Err... yeah. (Shakes thought out of head) We should really go to the castle now.

Goombella: Okay, lets call a boat from the docks to get there.

Scratch: Okay.

* * *

_They sent off to the docks of Rougeport to go and get to the Mushroom castle. Can they do it? Can they stop Bowser and save Mario and Princess Peach. And will Scratch remember who he is? And most importantly... why in the world isn't Ice helping him out? Find out on the next chapter!_


	2. Ice Cheats Paper Mario Fights

_Welcome back! Hope you had a nice breakfast. Make sure you don't have any cereal or else milk might come out of your nose, just depends if you find this funny or not._

* * *

Ice Cheats Paper Mario Fights

Scratch and Goombella arrives at the Rogueport docks. They spot out for a boat to take them to the Mushroom castle, but it seems to be none here.

Goombella: Strange, where did all the boats go?

Scratch: Beats me. Are any scheduled to arrive here yet?

Goombella: Yes. There should be at least one to be scheduled here, but I don't see any. I wonder why is that...

Scratch: That's peculiar.

Goombella: Anyway, this is where Mario and I first met, he saved me from the X-Nauts I told you about.

Scratch: Really? (Looks around) That's awesome!

Goombella: Yeah, it is! You know, your bravery seems to match somewhat of Mario's.

Scratch: It does?

Goombella: (nods) Mmm,hmm.

Scratch: Huh, never really noticed that. I guess I got a lot of heart then, huh?

Goombella: (nods) Yes, you do. (pauses for a moment) Now, how are we going to fix our little problem here?

?: Maybe try flying there.

Scratch and Goombella: ? (looks toward the voice)

It was Ice, but sadly Scratch has amnesia, so he doesn't recognize him.

Scratch: Excuse me, but... Who are you?

Ice: That's not very nice to not know who your closest friend is, we're practically like brothers.

Scratch: Brothers? What are you talking about?

Ice: What? What is wrong with you?

Goombella: No! The question is, what wrong with you?! Telling poor Scratch wierd things!

Ice: It's not that wierd.

Goombella: Yeah, it is.

Ice: No, it isn't... Goombella.

Goombella: (shocked) Now that is just plain wierd! How do you know my name?!

Ice: That's none of your concern.

Goombella: Yes, it most outrageously is! You can't just know a person's name who doesn't even know you and not explain how you know it! It's just not right!

Ice: Oh, please. I don't need to explain anything to a video game character for any reason.

Goombella: How dare you! Calling a cute little goomba girl a video game character! You should run before I headbonk your sorry behind into next week!

Scratch: ... (Thoughts: I don't know why, but video games sound like it's a lot of fun.)

Ice: (laughs) If I really want to go into next week, I'd use a time machine, not a goomba. And cute? Heh. How can a goomba possibly be cute? Everyone knows that penguins are the cutest creatures on the planet.

Scratch: ... (Thoughts: I think she's pretty cute.)

Goombella: You **REALLY** wish you hadn't said that! Now your going to pay! Scratch! Let's teach this penguin what happens when you mess with me! I get feisty!

Scratch: (not really paying attention) Hmm? Um, oh yeah! Let's get him! (talks to Ice) How dare you and what ever... (scratches head) (Thoughts: I want to play some video games now.)

Scratch and Goombella jumps into the battle and the battle starts. The battle area looks like a stage now.

Boss: Ice the Penguin

Attack: Unknown

Defense: Unknown

HP: Unknown

Ice: What the heck is this? (looks around as it looks like a stage) Are we doing a talent show or what? (sarcastically)

Goombella: This is a battle area! We have to take turns attacking! We get to go first since you're the enemy! Say good-bye after we clobber you!

Ice: Take turns? What kind of fighting is this?! And how is that fair that you two get to attack first?!

Goombella: You **SERIOUSLY** don't know?! Wow, I feel sorry for you. What a minute, no I don't! Because that means we will get a better chance of defeating you! And it's totally fair! For us! (evil smile)

Ice: Wow, you seriously lost it.

Goombella: No, I haven't! Now it's time for you to pay! Scratch, make the first move.

Scratch: Oh... Okay, then.

Scratch uses hammer; Ice takes 0 damage because he dodged it. That Cheater!

Goombella: Hey! You can't dodge! You can only block or lower our accuracy! But enemies can't block neither!

Ice: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was the law. (sarcastically)

Goombella: Well, you better not do that again! My turn!

Goombella uses tattle; tattle successful.

Goombella: Ice. Attack; 5 Defense; 3 HP; 50. Is a complete weirdo and jerk! I don't know the weakness is, but I don't care. He's going down!

Ice: Does that book really say all that?

Goombella: Yes. Except for the bio, I make that one up.

Ice: (sarcastically) Oh, thanks.

Goombella: Now, it's Scratch's turn. You better not dodge again!

Ice: ... (Thoughts: I'm not making any promises.)

Scratch uses hammer; does 0 damage because Ice dodge again! You're a cheater, you know that?

Goombella: You did it again! You can't do that! It's against the rules! And you know this now or is it not going through your thick skull?!

Ice: I know it is, but I don't care. Screw the rules!

Goombella: (gasp) Language! This is a rated E game!

Ice: Ha! See? You do know this is a video game!

Goombella: Uh, urg! Don't be ridiculous! Now it's my turn!

Goombella uses headbonk; Ice takes 0 damage because he dodged yet again! Cheater! Cheater! Pumpkin eater!

Ice: Shut up, text!

Goombella: Who are you talking to?

Ice: No one!

Scratch: You know what I just realized? Ice hasn't made an attack yet.

Goombella: Uh, oh yeah.

Ice: That's because the stupid text is calling me a cheater!

Scratch: But you are cheating, apparently to what Goombella says.

Ice: I don't like these rules, I don't like the turn based fights. And most importantly, I don't like that goomba. (points flipper to Goombella)

Goombella: I have a name, you know. I know you know it.

Ice: Your name is stupid. It's a combination of goomba and... I think Cinderella. That's uncreative if I say so myself.

Goombella: Shut up! All goombas have names like that! And I think your name is stupid! Calling a penguin Ice, just because they live in the snow! That is what I call uncreative!

Ice: Okay, just for that little comment there, I'm thinking I am going to attack right now.

Ice uses Ice powers; Goombella takes 3 damage, and on top of that, she's frozen! That's not very (n)ice, Mr. Cheater.

Ice: Ok, did you seriously make a pun, text? A very bad one, in fact?

Sob! You hurt my feelings :(

Ice: Out of all the times of calling you stupid, just insulting your jokes hurt your feelings?

Yes :(

Scratch: Who are you talking to?

Ice: The text up there.

Scratch: Up where?

Ice: There. (pointing up with his flipper)

Scratch: I don't see any text. (confused)

Ice: Huh? (looks up) Dang it! He's gone!

Scratch: Can we continue our fight?

Ice: No, now that the freaking goomba is frozen, we need to talk about serious issues.

Scratch: What serious issues?

Ice: Your memory. What happened to it?

Scratch: Oh, well, I don't know. That's why I need to go to the Mushroom Castle, so we can fix it.

Ice: We? Who's we?

Scratch: Well, me and Goombella, of course.

Ice: You seriously going with that piece of fungus?

Scratch: Hey, don't insult her like that, she's very nice.

Ice: Nice? Ha! Hardly.

Scratch: Well, when you get to know her, she is.

Ice: Are we seriously going to talk about this or are we going to fix your memory?

Scratch: Um, the first question?

Ice: Wrong answer. (pulls out ray gun)

Scratch: Ahhhh! Don't shoot me! I'm sorry! (ducks and covers his head)

Ice: (sighs) This is going to fix your memory.

Scratch: Ahhh! Uh, really?

Ice: Yes.

Scratch: Uh, ok. Why are you doing this?

Ice: Because I'm your friend.

Scratch: Uh, you are?

Ice: Trust me, once you get your memory back, it's all going to make sense. Now, hold still.

Scratch: Uh... (stiffens up) Like this?

Ice: A little looser would be nice. (cringes at the word "looser") Never mind. (shoots ray gun)

Images of Ice comes rushing back to Scratch's mind, all the good times they had, and all the adventures they went, and of course, all of Scratch's childhood memories. Plus the memories he still had intact when he had amnesia. Scratch collapsed, but then soon awakened and was staring at his beloved friend, Ice, whom he now re-remembered.

Scratch: (groans) Ice?

Ice: Yes?

Scratch: You, you...

Scratch uses punch attack; Ice takes 1 damage. Didn't expect that,did you? You cheater?!

Ice: What was that for?

Scratch: For Goombella to think that I won the fight.

Ice: That's still going on?

Scratch: Yes.

Ice: Oh, good point.

Scratch: Now what are you going to do?

Ice: I... err... give up?

Boss Defeated! Scratch gains 85 star points! Scratch levels up! Scratch chooses HP Gain! Scratch now has 15 HP! Battle Over!

Ice: What just came out of me there?

Scratch: Star points.

Ice: Star points? What are those?

Scratch: Pretty much experience.

Ice: Oh, okay... wierd.

Scratch: Hey, is Goombella still frozen?

Ice: (looks over Goombella) Yeah, why?

Scratch: Can you free her?

Ice: Yes I can.

Scratch: (waits a bit) What are you waiting for?

Ice: Nothing, why? Oh! You want me to free her, why didn't you say so?

Scratch: I did.

Ice: No, you said, "can you free her?" not "would you free her?". (jokingly)

Scratch: No, none of that stuff, I hate that.

Ice: Ah, good ol' Scratch. Well, anyway, freeing time. (karate chops the frozen Goombella block and steps back and it breaks a few seconds later)

Goombella: (groans) Ugh, did we win?

Scratch: Yes, we did.

Goombella: Ha! See? I told you you'll be sorry!

Ice: Yeah, you did tell me... (sarcastically)

Goombella: Huh? Why aren't you badly hurt?

Ice: I am, on the inside.

Goombella: What that supposed to mean?

Ice: It means what it means. Oh, and I gave your boyfriend his memory back.

Goombella: Hey! He's not my boyfr... Huh? You did?

Ice: Yep.

Goombella: Huh? How? Why?

Ice: Because, I told you, he's my friend. No! My best friend. No! My brother!

Goombella: Scratch, is that true?

Scratch: Yep, all true. Well, except for the brother thing. But, we're close like brothers.

Ice: You don't have to get technical.

Scratch: Oh, yeah. That's your job.

Ice: Yep. And let's keep it that way.

Goombella: Wow. You two are like brothers, I had you all wrong. But that doesn't excuse you to be so rude to me earlier!

Ice: Your right. I got carried away, there. My bad.

Goombella: Darn right it's your bad! Now, how are we going to go to the castle?

Ice: As I said earlier, fly.

Goombella: Fly? I'm pretty sure the balloons are out of service right now. Someone popped them and now they're being repaired and it will take days.

Ice: Days? We don't have days. And, by the way, that's not what I meant.

Goombella: Huh? Then, what do you mean?

Ice: I mean Scratch can fly us there.

Goombella: Fly? I don't know if you know this, but cats can't fly.

Ice: Well, Scratch can.

Goombella: Are you serious? With what? Wings?

Ice: No. His tail.

Goombella: Tail? How can a tail just make you fly?

Ice: Well, maybe if you let Scratch demonstrate, you will find out. Show us, Scratch!

Scratch: Okay! (spins his big furry tail and it propels and lifts his body up and the air and Ice jumps and Scratch grabs his flippers) Want to go for a ride, Goombella?

Goombella: A ride? Is it safe?

Scratch: As safe as it ever be! There's no need to be afraid. You can trust me!

Goombella: Yeah, your right, I can!

Scratch: Okay! Jump on my back and we can go for a ride!

Goombella: Hee! Hee! Okay! (jumps up on Scratch's back)

Ice: Let's go, Scratch!

Scratch: Yeah! Here we go! (flies off to the sea in the horizon)

* * *

_Well, That's the end of that chapter, was it as funny as you thought, or even more? Could it be? Disappointing to you? (gasps) Well, hopefully not. Hope you liked it because more will be on the way. Will the gang ever reach to the Mushroom Castle or will Scratch run out of stamina and they'll be sharkfood? Hopefully not. And will Goombella ever trust Ice? Perhaps. I don't know. He made my cousin cry. Will there be more buddies to tag along with? Yes. Yes, there will be. And will Mario and Princess Peach be rescued? Well, they didn't last time so I don't know. And most importantly, will Scratch and Goombella be more than just friends? (pauses) Okay, that was a bit too far, but it has to be said. I don't care if I get beaten up. (sees Goombella) Oh, crap. Well that's about it for now, I better go now before Goombella kills me, but don't worry, I'm not the author, I'm just text typed by the author. Bye! (cries) I don't wanna die! _


	3. Ice's Rage Fest

Ice's Rage Fest

Scratch: (pants) Well, we're almost there!

Ice: Yes! Keep going! Don't give up!

Scratch: Ok!

Goombella: So... Now that you got you memory back, where do you two come from?

Ice: In an alternate dimension.

Goombella: Really?

Scratch: Yeah.

Goombella: What's it like?

Scratch: Oh, you know. More snowy and a lot more 3D.

Goombella: 3D? You come from the 3D plane?

Ice: You could say that.

Goombella: What does that mean?

Scratch: Uhhhh... (tries to come up with something to say) Where's the introduction and conclusion text?

Ice: What are you talking about?

Scratch: It's not there.

Ice: Hmm? Oh, yeah it's gone. I wonder what happened to it?

Ice and Scratch: (faces Goombella)

Goombella: What?

Ice: What happened to the text that starts at the beginning and ending of chapters?

Goombella: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ice: Oh, really? (suspicious)

Goombella: Uh... yeah. You're crazy.

Ice: Hmm... (let's go of Scratch and lands in the water) (rises up and jumps on top of Scratch's back)

Goombella: Eek!

Ice: Talk! What happened to it! I know that you know!

Goombella: You're scaring me!

Scratch: Ice, we're here.

Ice: Huh? Oh, we are.

Goombella: Phew! (Thoughts: Thank you, Scratch!)

They land in Toad Town. Where the Mushroom Castle was, they where just a few blocks away.

Goombella: So this is Toad town. I have never been here, It's quite nice.

Scratch: Yeah, it is.

Ice: So, where is this castle at?

Goombella: Don't look at me, I never been here!

Scratch: I know.

Goombella: You do? Have you walked to the castle before?

Scratch: Well, not exactly. I popped in your dimension at the castle.

Goombella: So, how do you know the way?

Ice: Because, this is a vid...

Got interupted by a Koopa bumping into them.

Koopa: Oh, I'm sorry!

Goombella: Hey! Watch where your going!

Koopa: I'm very sorry, my name's Spike and I need some help!

Goombella: Hey, you're a purple koopa, I never seen those before.

Spike: Oh, yeah, I'm a rare breed of those.

Scratch: So, what do you need help with?

Spike: (notices Scratch) Finding you! Oh, my! I can't believe I just bumped into you! I'm so lucky!

Scratch: What are you talking about?

Spike: Well, I saw you falling from the sky and I wanted to follow you so that I could save you somehow.

Goombella: Well, you're a little late for that, I saved him.

Spike: Anyway, I noticed you flew over the sea and I was disappointed because I couldn't go across it, I tried to find a boat to take me there but there wasn't any available and the balloons were out-of-order.

Scratch: Yeah, we noticed that.

Spike: Well, now that I know that your safe, I was wondering... Can I join you guys?

Scratch: What?

Spike: Yeah, I noticed you were fighting Bowser and I wanted to help but he castle lifted up to the sky.

Scratch: Well, did you try to climb on it when it was lifting up?

Spike: I thought about doing that but It looked too scary for me. I always wanted to be a hero, but I always chicken out when there's danger. I always run to my house and wait for it to be over.

Scratch: Aww, well that's a shame.

Spike: Man, I could have saved Mario as well. I kick myself at the thought of not going through with it.

Scratch: Well, don't worry. We four will go and save Mario from Bowser, you can redeem yourself at that time.

Ice: Wait, hold on. Why should we take him along with us?

Scratch: Well, why not?

Ice: We don't need a coward with us and one extra is just enough. I don't want anymore Mario characters with us.

Goombella: What is that supposed to mean?

Ice: It means that I don't want this koopa with us.

Scratch: Well, he could be useful to us.

Ice: How? I hardly even think of a time when Goombella could be useful.

Goombella: Hey! I'm ten times more useful than you! What have you been doing that was worth while?

Ice: Uh, err... I've got gadgets, ice powers and ninja skills. What do you have?

Goombella: Intelligence, looks, and personality. Can you top that?

Ice: Those aren't useful traits, except intelligence.

Goombella: Well, it makes me more likable.

Ice: ...

Scratch: (laughs)

Ice: What are you laughing at?

Scratch: Just that you always want to be better than everyone else. But, you just can't win with Goombella.

Ice: Hey! You put me and her in a fight, I can beat her with one flipper tied behind my back.

Scratch: If you keep acting like that, then no one will want to be your friend.

Ice: Hey, I got tons of friends.

Scratch: You just have me, Ice.

Ice: That's not true, what about the agents back at home:?

Scratch: Those are co-workers, they don't count.

Ice: Uh, err... fine, he can come.

Scratch: All right.

Spike: Yay! Thanks. Don't worry, I'll help anyway I can.

Scratch: Good.

Ice: ...

Scratch: Ha! You can't even win against me, either.

Ice: Shut up.

Scratch: Hmm... Maybe if you weren't raised by those agents and had real parents. You might be a lot more outgoing.

Ice: Urg! (feels like his feeling being threatened by the comment) Don't ever talk about my parents!

Spike: Uh... What's going on?

Goombella: Yeah.

Ice: I don't want to talk about it.

Scratch: HIs parents died when he was an egg.

Spike: (gasp) That's horrible!

Ice: I said don't talk about them!

Goombella: What happened to them? I want to know.

Ice: I said don't!

Scratch: I don't think you want to aggravate him too much.

Goombella: Why not? I found something that can make me feel better and makes him feel worse.

Scratch: Uh, yeah but...

Goombella: (teasing Ice) I got parents who love me so much and You even have any! You're an orphan!

Scratch: Um, you better stop now or else...

Ice: **I GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO NOT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!**

Goombella: Whoa! I got him really upset. Hmm... I got an idea.

Scratch: Oh, you better not...

Goombella: Hey! Ice! How does it make you feel that your parents might not like how you play, they might ground you. Oh, wait, you don't have any! (laughs)

Ice: **ARRRRGGGGRAAAAA! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU! **(eyes glow icy blue)

Goombella: You better catch me first... (runs off)

Ice: **GET BACK HERE! **(follows Goombella)

Scratch: Uh, What's going on? I don't like it.

Spike: Me niether, we better follow them.

Scratch: Yeah, we should.

Scratch and Spike follows Goombella and Ice while Ice has a rage attack. They arrive underneath where the Mushroom Castle was. What was Goombella planning on doing?

Scratch: (pants) We finally caught up to them.

Spike: Yeah, we did.

Ice: (still enraged) **YOU BETTER TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK OR ELSE!**

Goombella: Hmmm... No.

Ice: **ALRIGHT! HERE IT GOES! AHHHHH!** (Ice flashes blue and an ice ray twice as big as ice shoots out and straight up and the air, conveniently below the castle)

The ray hits the floating castle and it comes tumbling down. Scratch was observing and noticed that they might be in trouble so Scratch sprung into action and grabbed everyone and flew out-of-the-way as the castle comes down. The castle fell and was still intact, except for what was making it float, the giant Bowser balloon!

Scratch: Whoa! The castle is back! Maybe this was Goombella's plan all along.

Goombella: Yeah it was! I saved Mario and everyone else at the castle!

Bowser was knocked over and the star rod was out of his hand and was next to him.

Bowser: (groans) Wha? (gets up) What happened? (looks as hand) Ahh! The star rod! (looks around for it) Ahh... There it is. (tries to pick it up but a flash of blue snatched the star rod away, dumbstrucking the big oversized turtle)

The flash came in front of Bowser and stopped. It was Ice, looking really enraged still and his eyes was still glowing blue.

Bowser: You better give that back or else...

Ice just used the star rod's power and shot a ray at the royal crown sticker and peeled it straight off of Bowser's head and gives it to himself.

Bowser: Wha? The star rod? The royal crown sticker? You'll pay for that!

Ice shoots a spell at Bowser sending him flying somewhere. The minions looked at him and decided to flee after their master. Everyone was really surprised at the power this little penguin had and didn't know if they should be cheering or terrified.

Scratch: (a little scared) Uh, good job, buddy.

Ice didn't say anything. It was scaring Scratch even more.

Scratch: Uh, you can stop being scary now.

Ice still didn't say anything. Goombella was being annoyed and said.

Goombella: Yeah, we get it, you're a big and powerful penguin now. Can you just free Mario and give the star rod and royal crown sticker to him?

Ice didn't say anything still. And stared at Goombella.

Goombella: Hello?! Is anyone home?! I'm talking to you!

Spike: What's going on with him?

Scratch: I don't know, he never acted like this before and I know this isn't his clone because he controls fire, not ice.

Goombella: Well, At least he's not hurting anyone.

Scratch: Yeah, but Mario's still trapped.

Goombella: Try taking the star rod from him.

Scratch: Um, ok.

He tried to take the star rod away from Ice and Ice shoots a spell at Scratch. Sending him flying a bit.

Scratch: (screams and lands on top of Goombella) (gets up) What's your problem?

Spike: (scared) I th-think we shouldn't mess with him.

Goombella: No way! He's going down! (tries headbonking but Ice jumps back and shoots a fast spell at her) Eek! (closes her eyes)

Scratch: No! (jumps in front of Goombella and takes the hit and gets electrocuted and passes out)

Goombella: No! Scratch!

Spike: Whoa! He's so brave! He took a spell for you!

Goombella: (sobs) Wake up, Scratch! Wake up!

Spike: Dude, he's not waking up.

Goombella: (thinks for a bit) (Thoughts: Wait a minute, Scratch got healed when I kissed him, maybe it'll work again.) (kisses Scratch but nothing happens) It's not working!

Spike: Wait, maybe he got this way because you said stuff to him. Maybe if you apologized...

Goombella: Hmm.. That's not a bad idea. (pauses) Alright! I'm sorry for what I said about your parents! Please stop acting crazy and we can be friends!

Spike: It's not working...

Ice was instead getting worse and was shooting a big ice ray at them.

Goombella: Oh no!

Spike: Stand back! (gets in front and goes into his shell and spins, reflecting the ice ray back)

Goombella: Whoa, you saved me.

Spike: Oh, yeah! I did!

Ice shoots a spell from the star rod and this time it was a really big one, but before it hits them a flash came and took them away.

When they were teleported to a tropical island of some kind. Goombella and Spike was still screaming and then they noticed they were safe and stops.

Goombella: Whoa, we're alive?

?: Yes.

Goombella and Spike: ?

They looked up and it was a robotic girl standing near them.

Spike: Who... who are you?

?: My name is Cypha.

Goombella: Why did you save us?

Cypha: Because of Ice.

Goombella: Wait, you know Ice?

Cypha: Yes. He created me.

Goombella: Really?

Cypha: Yes.

Goombella: So, do you know why he went all crazy?

Cypha: Yes, because of his powers, his emotions took over and made him lose control of his body.

Spike: So, How did you know he was in trouble?

Cypha: I have a sensor that tells me. I must look after him if he is in dire need.

Goombella: So, you're like his girlfriend or something?

Cypha: I wish. He isn't interested in a relationship like that.

Goombella: I'm not surprised.

Cypha: I also sensed that Scratch is really hurt now.

Goombella: Oh, yeah! Can you heal him?

Cypha: Yes. (flies to Scratch and shines light over Scratch that heals him and he wakes up)

Scratch: (groans) Where am I?

Goombella: Scratch! You're okay! How can we ever thank you?

Cypha: Help me save Ice.

Goombella: Done. Oh! Did you happen to rescue a certain plumber as well?

Cypha: I figured you wanted to save him so I did. He's right there. (faces Mario who is passed out on the ground)

Goombella: Mario!

Cypha: Don't worry, he's not harmed. Just sleeping.

Goombella: Oh, good.

Scratch: So, where did you take us.

Cypha: Well, as the scanners read, I took you four to Yoshi's Island.

Scratch: Yoshi's Island? Why there?

Cypha: Ice always wanted to go here.

Scratch: Really?

Cypha: Yes.

Mario wakes up.

Goombella: Mario! You're okay!

Mario: Oh! (waves)

Goombella: What's going on? We're on Yoshi's Island and we are trying to save the Mushroom Castle from Ice.

Mario: (waves)

Goombella: What happened to Bowser? Ice send him flying.

Cypha: It's going to be a long story so I'm going to project the story into your mind, Mario. (shines light ray on Mario and he now gets whats going on)

Mario: Oh!

Cypha: Yep, it's going to be a long journey so we would like it if you went along with us, Mario.

Mario: Oh, yeah! (thumbs up)

Cypha: Good, let's get going then.

They went on with their journey into Yoshi's Island.

* * *

_Huh? I'm Alive? I guess Ice was nice enough to resurrect me, even in his crazy form he's in. Will they rescue Ice from himself and save everyone? Will Ice's clone ever make an appearance in this story? Will Bowser survive the trip he had? Is the people in the castle safe? Find out next chapter!_


	4. Hugs Solves Everything

_We're back! Cypha just rescued the heroes from the wrath of Ice's emotions and are now in the deepest parts of Yoshi's Island._

* * *

Hugs Solves Everything

Scratch: Here's you hammer back, Mario. (pulls out hammer and gives it to Mario) Thanks for letting me use it for a bit.

Mario: Oh yeah. (nods)

Goombella: Well, now that Mario has his hammer back, what are you going to use to attack?

Scratch: Oh yeah, my bat got melted so I got nothing.

Cypha: Don't worry, I'll help you.

Scratch: Oh, thanks, Cy! (smiles)

Cypha: Please, don't call me that.

Goombella: So, how did you and Ice met, Scratch? Knowing that Ice has a hard time making friends.

Scratch: Well, we had something in common.

Goombella: Really? What?

Scratch: Both of our parents died.

Goombella: (gasp) Really?

Scratch: Yeah, but instead of only his parents, my entire planet blew up.

Goombella: So, you're the last of your kind?

Scratch: Yes. But, I look at the bright side. I have made good friends and that is what's important.

Goombella: Hee! Hee! Yes it is.

They came across a jforest of some kind.

Scratch: How will we get across?

Cypha: My scanners read that it's a mystical forest and we'll go in a loop if we're not careful.

Scratch: Can we just fly over it?

Cypha: (shakes head) It's mystical, so flying will just make us loop. (noticed something shiny in Scratch's pocket) What's that? (points to Scratch's pocket)

Scratch: Hmm? Oh this... (pulls out amulet)

Goombella: That's mine. Scratch is holding it for me.

Cypha: May I scan it?

Goombella: Well... okay, but be careful with it.

Scratch hands the amulet to Cypha. As she scans it, her eyes begin to glow.

Goombella: Eek! Please tell me you're not going crazy, too.

Cypha: This amulet, where did you find this?

Goombella: Oh, well I found it in the crater that Scratch was in.

Scratch: Well, I never had that in my pocket so it didn't come from me.

Cypha: This does come from our world. And I sense a similar energy reading in this forest.

Goombella: (gasp) Maybe its hidden treasure! (eyes glitter)

Cypha: Could be, and this amulet perhaps unlocks it.

Goombella: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Scratch: Well, we need to figure out how to go through the forest.

Goombella: Oh, yeah. (disappointed)

?: I can help you!

It was a black Yoshi and It stared at Mario.

?: Gonzales! Is that you?

Mario: Oh?

?: Don't you remember me? It's me, Shade! (That's what I named my Yoshi when I played TTYD)

Mario: Oh! (waves)

Shade: What am I doing here? I'm protecting the Yoshis that's what I'm doing!

Scratch: Where are they?

Shade: They're in this forest.

Goombella: Say, you look a bit bigger since the last time we saw you.

Shade: Oh yeah, I grew up a little and now I'm a lot tougher since the last time!

Scratch: Cool! I was wondering... do you think you could take us through this forest?

Shade: Sure! Anything for the Great Gonzales' friends!

Cypha: Who's the Great Gonzales?

Scratch: (whispers to Cypha) It's Mario's wrestling name.

Cypha: Oh...

They went on into the forest, Shade was guiding them through until they reached the temple and they see all the yoshis in front of it.

Spike: Wow! That's a lot of yoshis!

Goombella: That's the first time we ever heard you talk in a while!

Spike: Oh, yeah... I'm a bit shy, It took me a while to have the courage to talk to you guys.

Cypha: Well, don't be shy.

Spike: Easy for you to say. I don't go around with a cat, goomba, yoshi, plumber and a hi-tech robot every day.

Scratch: That's a good point.

Cypha: Well, better get used to it, turtle boy!

Scratch: That's a bit rude, Cy.

Cypha: Oh, well I'm a bit upset about Ice being in danger right now.

Scratch: We all are, but that doesn't mean you can insult someone.

Cypha: And I told you to not call me "Cy"!

Goombella: Wow, you are Ice's robot, all right.

Cypha: Can it, fungus girl!

Scratch: Please stop insulting everyone, Cy.

Cypha: Stop calling me that!

Scratch: Looks like someone needs a hug.

Cypha: I don't need a hug. (tears up) I'm fine.

Scratch: It looks like you do.

Cypha: No, I don't! (sobs) (runs up to Scratch and hugs him really tight) Ice! Please return to normal! (sobs really loud and squeezes harder)

Scratch: Ow! There, there. (Thoughts: Luckily I'm already paper flat or I would be right now.) (gets crumpled up my the hug) (Thoughts: Looks like I spoke too soon.) Ow! This hurts a lot right now. (suffocated sounding)

Goombella: Stop! You're crumpling up Scratch!

Cypha doesn't listen, keeps squeezing harder and Scratch gets more crumpled up.

Spike: What are we going to do? We need to go into the temple.

Goombella: I don't know.

Shade: I say we break them up!

Goombella: How?

Shade: Gonzales can hammer her.

Goombella: I don't know about that.

Shade: We won't know unless we try.

Goombella: Ok. Think you can do it, Mario?

Mario: Oh yeah! (lifts up hammer and goes to Scratch and Cypha and smacked them with the hammer) (Cypha metallic body shakes up the hammer and makes Mario vibrate) Ahhh!

Spike: That didn't work.

Goombella: What are we going to do? We need to get in there.

Scratch: (strained) Leave me.

Goombella: What?

Scratch: (strained) Yes. Go on ahead. I'll be fine.

Goombella: Are your sure?

Scratch: Yes. Maybe what's in there will fix Ice and we won't know unless we find out. Just go!

Goombella: I'm not leaving you behind!

Scratch: Just go!

Spike: We better go.

Goombella: Uh... okay.

They went along inside the temple without Scratch and Cypha. Scratch continues being hugged to death by Cypha.

Scratch: (strained) Can't... breathe.

Back inside with Goombella, Spike, Shade and Mario.

Goombella: I can't believe we left Scratch behind with that hugging machine.

Spike: Well, look at it this way, Scratch wanted us to leave him, he can solve this problem out himself.

Mario: Oh yeah. (nods)

Spike: See? Mario agrees.

Goombella: Oh, ok.

Spike: Don't worry too much.

They continued walking down in the temple. They saw a tablet on the wall.

Spike: I wonder what that says on the tablet.

Goombella: "He who has the amulet can pass on through."

Spike: What?

Goombella: That is what it says. (remembered that Cypha) Oh no! Cypha still has it! We need to go back and get it!

Mario: (shakes head and shows the amulet to Goombella)

Goombella: What? You got it?

Mario: (nods)

Spike: Yeah, when he went up to her, the amulet flew up from the vibration and Mario grabbed it.

Goombella: Mario, you're the best!

Mario: Yeah! (does a thumbs up)

Shade: Now, let's use it to open that freaky door!

Mario walks up to the door and shows it the amulet and the amulet glows and the door peels off like a sticker. They continued on and they see a chest. Mario opens it and a golden hammer appeared.

Mario: Whoa! (holds the hammer up)

Goombella: Whoa! You got yourself a shiny new hammer, Mario. Do you think this can fix Ice?

Mario: Oh yeah! (nods)

Goombella: Great! Let's go!

They exited the temple and they were now outside and they noticed that Scratch and Cypha were still hugging.

Goombella: They're still hugging?! Wow, she must care about Ice that much.

Spike: Um, hello? We got the treasure in there!

Cypha is still not listening and is still crying.

Shade: Gonzales, try using your new hammer on them.

Mario: (nods and walks up to them and gave the hammer a good whack but not too hard because Mario doesn't know how powerful it is)

The hammer's whack shot out a golden shockwave that separated Scratch and Cypha, they were laying on the ground. Scratch was crumpled up badly.

Scratch: (coughs) Thanks for that. (strained)

Goombella: Oh no! Scratch, are you okay?

Scratch: Yeah. (cough) Just a little crumpled up.

Goombella: Just a little? You're completely wrapped up in knots! I don't even know if you can uncrumple yourself!

Cypha walks up to Scratch and realized the horrible thing she did. She used her healing ray and Scratch gets uncrumpled.

Scratch: Whoa! That's better.

Goombella: Are you out of your mind? Leaving you behind while you get crumpled up like that?

Scratch: Hey, I'm okay now, that's what matters.

Cypha: Oh, I'm sorry I hugged you so tightly. I got carried away.

Goombella: You almost killed him!

Scratch: I'm okay, I can survive more than that. We can just get out of here and have this hammer fix Ice so that he can get hugged to death. Sounds, good?

Goombella: Okay.

Cypha: Alright, let's go.

?: Not so fast.

It was another penguin, strangely looks almost exactly like Ice, but his hat had red stripes instead of it being entirely green. He was of a darker black and his eyes was red. It was Ice's clone, all right!

Scratch: Oh no! It's you!

Clone: Yes, it's me! I saw what you did to my inferior copy back there. Never thought he had it in him.

Goombella: Do you even have a name?

Clone: Never thought of one, better have one so you won't keep calling me clone. I am now... Inferno! (flames up)

Scratch: So what do you want?

Inferno: Simple. That hammer.

Scratch: No way!

Inferno: I'll force you to give it to me! (runs at Mario)

Goombella: Mario!

Mario: (raises up hammer and whacks Inferno with it, knocking him back)

Goombella: Wow, you're a weakling.

Inferno: (groans) No, the hammer is that powerful. I need it to get to Ice.

Scratch: Why can't you just get him now, I'm sure you have enough power to do so.

Inferno: I wish I gladly could, but he set up an entire force field around the castle preventing anyone to enter. The only thing that can shatter it is that hammer!

Scratch: Oh, really?

Inferno: Yes.

Scratch: Thanks for the tip, now can you leave before Mario whacks you again. We got the advantage this time, pal!

Inferno: Fine. But, I'll be back.

Cypha: Just get out of here! (sobs)

Inferno: Heh. As you wish. (leaves)

Cypha: Let's just go now. (teleports everyone out of Yoshi's Island and back to the Mushroom Castle, which is surrounded with a force field.

Cypha: There he is! He needs me! (grabs hammer away from Mario and smashes the force field)

They ran in and Ice's eyes is still blue.

Cypha: There he is! (throws hammer back at Mario)

Goombella: Don't we need the hammer to help him?

Cypha: No, that will kill him! He needs me!

Shade: What are you going to do? Hug him to death?

Cypha: Yes! (runs up to Ice)

Scratch: Uh... That's a bad idea.

Goombella: I don't know. What Ice needs is some cheering up.

Scratch: I guess so.

Cypha: (to Ice) Come here! (hugs Ice)

Ice tries to break free but couldn't, he dropped the star rod and Royal crown sticker and Scratch flew over there and grabbed them. Ice's eyes was flashing from normal to blue rapidly until it stopped glowing. He returned to normal. Cypha puts Ice down.

Ice: (groans) What happened?

Scratch: Nothing, except you get ballistic.

Ice: Really?

Everyone but Ice nods.

Ice: Oh, but did I hurt anyone?

Scratch: No, except Cypha's feelings.

Ice: Oh...

Goombella: Wait, where's Princess Peach?

The toads and the Princess came out of the castle and was happy everything was okay.

Princess Peach: We're safe. Thank you, everyone!

Scratch: Our pleasure.

Princess Peach: So, what happened to the star rod and royal crown sticker?

Scratch: Oh, I got it.

Princess Peach: May we have it back?

Scratch: Of course! (gives them to Princess Peach)

Ice: So, I really took over the castle?

Princess Peach: Yes, but you weren't that bad compared to Bowser.

Ice: That's good, I guess.

Scratch: So, Ice. Do you feel a lot better now?

Ice: Uh, yeah, I guess.

Scratch: Well, thank Cypha for that.

Ice: What?

Scratch: Yeah, she saved you from yourself.

Ice: Really?

Cypha: Yes. Now come here!

Ice: What?

Scratch: She wants to give you another hug.

Ice: No, I don't want a hug!

Scratch: Why not?

Ice: Because, I don't want one, okay!

Scratch: You were upset earlier, I think you need one.

Ice: No, I don't.

Scratch: She nearly crushed me earlier.

Ice: Well, that's your fault for letting her.

Scratch: No, I let her because she worries about you.

Ice: Well, how did that turned out?

Scratch: Well, not too good.

Ice: Yeah!

Scratch: So, you don't want a hug?

Ice: No, I don't!

Cypha: Aww... Why not?

Ice: Because I don't.

Cypha: I do.

Ice: Well, hug Scratch.

Cypha: I want to hug you.

Ice: Why?

Cypha: Because I care about you.

Toads: Aww...

Ice: What?

Princess Peach: Hugs are nice.

Ice: Not if is given by a robot.

Cypha: I'll be gentle.

Ice: (sarcastically) Yeah, sure you will.

Cypha: No really, I promise.

Ice: Why don't I believe you.

Goombella: Because you don't have parents.

Ice: Do you really want me to be all crazy again?

Scratch: And that's why you need hugs. You never had a childhood.

Ice: Well, I'm not a kid anymore.

Scratch: 15 counts as being a kid.

Ice: So? I don't want to act like a kid.

Scratch: Stop being all serious for once, nothings wrong anymore, you can loosen up and just enjoy life.

Ice: I don't want to.

Scratch: You want friends?

Ice: No.

Scratch: Oh, well then that's fair enough, I'll just leave and not be your friend anymore and take my...

Ice: No! Don't! Err... fine, I'll loosen up.

Scratch: For the whole journey.

Ice: What?!

Scratch: I'll just...

Ice: Okay! Fine, but I'll need some candy to get hypered up.

Scratch: There you go. (gives Ice candy)

Ice: (eats candy) (pauses and starts to shake) (jumps really high in the air) Yahoo! Candy, candy, candy! (runs around like a maniac)

Goombella: Geez, how much sugar was in that?

Scratch: A lot. (smiles)

Shade: I like him better like this.

Cypha: Me too.

Ice: This candy is so good! I was really missing a lot in my childhood!

Scratch: See? I told you loosening up wasn't so bad.

Ice: Yeah! You weren't kidding! I feel so alive! I don't even feel bad about my parents' death, you guys are my family!

Goombella: Well, I don't know about that...

Ice: My friends! I feel so bad that I wasn't behaving so friendly towards you!

Spike: Uh, it's okay.

Ice: I care about each and every one of you a lot!

Cypha: Wow, what did you do to him, Scratch?

Scratch: Nothing... just gave him some candy. He never had any in his life.

Ice: (runs around until candy energy wears off) Aww... now I feel really sad.

Cypha: Want a hug? (smiles)

Ice: Yes.

Cypha: Yay! (extends arms) Come here!

Ice: Ok! Whee! (runs towards her)

Cypha: (hugs Ice) Thank you, Scratch! (smiles)

Scratch: Don't thank me, thank the power of candy!

Goombella: This feels like some sort of strange dream.

Scratch: Yes, it does.

Princess Peach: So is everyone good?

Scratch: Yeah why?

Princess Peach: Because I baked a cake for everyone. Come on in.

Scratch: Wow!

Everyone came in and went to the dining room of the castle and sat down for dinner.

Princess Peach: But first, we got to have our dinner, everybody like spaghetti?

Everyone: Yeah! We do!

Princess Peach: Great! I'll go get it!

Princess Peach gets the spaghetti and it smelled wonderful. Everyone was eating it. Cypha couldn't eat because she's a robot but instead fed Ice like a baby. Ice was still effected by the candy.

Princess Peach: Everybody likes the spaggetti?

Everyone: Yeah! It's great!

Princess Peach: Well, just sit around while I go get the cake. (leaves)

Scratch: Wow! This is the greatest day of my life!

Goombella: Yeah! It is!

Scratch: Oh yeah! How is Ice doing, Cy?

Cypha: (smiles) He ate a lot! (holds up Ice)

Ice: (rubbing his belly full of food) That was delicious! (smiles)

Scratch: Wow, you're still holding him?

Cypha: Yep! It's the only time I ever get to be with him other than just work stuff. (smiles)

Scratch: That's nice!

Spike: I enjoyed myself as well!

Scratch: Yeah, I'm sure you had.

Princess Peach returns.

Princess Peach: Here's the cake! Dig in, everyone!

Everyone started eating the cake. After a while, everyone was full.

Scratch: Ugh! I can't eat another bite!

Spike: I know! It was really delicous! But I can't eat anymore.

Ice: I don't know what you're talking about! I'm still hungry! (eats one more slice of cake and falls asleep)

Scratch: Wow.

After a while, everyone went to sleep. They had rooms of their own. Cypha chose to stay in Ice's room. In the morning.

Ice: (groans) What happened? (gets up and feels really bloated) (groans) What happened to me? I'm all pudgy. What kind of candy did Scratch feed me with? (looks around and sees Cypha recharging on the wall) Whoa! What's she's doing in my room? Never mind I'll just check on Scratch. (walks to the door and is about to open it)

Cypha: Going somewhere?

Ice: Uh, yeah. to Scratch's room.

Cypha: Oh great, let me come too.

Ice: Nah, I want to go by myself.

Cypha: Why?

Ice: Err, because I want to talk in private.

Cypha: Oh, ok. (little sad)

Ice: Err, yeah, bye. (leaves)

Ice walks into Scratch's room. He was still sleeping.

Ice: Dude! Wake up!

Scratch: What! (see Ice) Don't you know what time it is?

Ice: That's not important. Now, what kind of candy was that?

Scratch: Oh, do you want some more?

Ice: No, I don't! What happened to me yesterday with that candy?

Scratch: Oh, just letting you loosen up, that's what you wanted right?

Ice: Err, yeah I guess.

Scratch: Yeah, so you want one?

Ice: No. Bye. (leaves)

Ice walks out and goes back into his room again.

Cypha: Oh! You're back! Did you talk about me? I bet you did!

Ice: Um, no.

Cypha: Oh.

Ice: I'm going back to bed.

Cypha: Ok, sweet dreams, sweetie. (smiles and goes back to the wall to recharge again)

Ice: Err... yeah. (goes to sleep)

* * *

_That was a long and emotional chapter. This is the last time this will happen, I promise! Next one will be more action based, I hope. See you next chapter!_


	5. Separated and Fuzzy

_A new one of these now, it's going to be action based and funny too, just find out. But not in this one because... just find out why_

* * *

Scratch wakes up from his good night sleep, although he has dreamt some wierd stuff but he was used to that, he ignores them as he pulls out his Gameboy Advance.

Scratch: Why doesn't this make me want to play it? Maybe it was that dream I had... oh well. (gets out of bed) I'm going to the bathroom to wash my fur and stuff.

Scratch walks out and as soon as he does Ice runs out in terror over something minor as he sometimes overreact.

Ice: (Shouts) I don't want any pancakes!

Cypha: You have to eat! You want these to go to waste? I can't eat this kind of food, you know.

Scratch: Hey, you realize that it's 8 o' clock in the morning and our friends is trying to sleep and you two are making a racket.

Ice: It's not my fault! Cypha is trying to feed me pancakes!

Scratch: Eat the damn pancakes already.

Ice: For the record, It's chock full of sugar and it's going to make me hyper again.

Scratch: So?

Ice: I'm going to be alot more loud than I am right now.

Scratch: Good point, but you're a genius and a ninja, I'm sure you could withstand a sugar rush.

Ice: Fine. (faces Cypha) Let's go, Cypha.

Cypha: Hee! Hee! Wonderful!

The two went back to their room.

Scratch: Glad that's over. Now time to wash my fur even though cats don't do this but I don't care.

Scratch goes to the bathroom and washes his fur and other stuff, after he was done, he goes toward the hallway and see his friends in their room. He wasn't sure which room lead to whom. He came across room 101 after he did eeny meeney miney moe as he has a bad time choosing things that are similar.

Scratch: ... (Thoughts: There could be consequences to this room, If it was Mario's then it would be fine, but if it was Shade, he could eat be and spit me out forcefully. But if it's Goombella's room then I would really be in for it now. Well can't live forever.)

Scratch shrugs and then opens the door, it was in fact Goombella's room after all. But Scratch was lucky that she was already up.

Goombella: Hey Scratch! Good morning!

Scratch: Oh! Good morning, Goombella.

Goombella: What brings you to my room?

Scratch: Just saying hi and was wondering if you would like to see this. (pulls out his Gameboy Advance)

Goombella: Isn't that the communicator that Mario got a few years ago?

Scratch: Nope.

Goombella: Oh. So it's actually a Gameboy Advance, huh?

Scratch: Yep.

Goombella: Ooh! Those are really fun! If I had hands I would play it!

Scratch: Yeah. Say, I was wondering something...

Goombella: What?

Scratch: Well, I thought if this was your room because I couldn't tell I thought I would be...

Goombella: In really big trouble?

Scratch: Y-yeah.

Goombella: I would never do that to a friend. You mean alot to me.

Scratch: T-thanks.

Goombella: However if it was that Ice guy that barged in here. I would teach him a lesson!

Scratch: Oh, okay.

Just as Scratch said that, Ice stormed in here really hyper and such.

Scratch: Oh great.

Goombella: (facing Ice) What are you doing in my room?! You better leave before I headbonk your sorry butt!

Ice: I can't see anything!

Scratch: You got your hat covering your eyes!

Goombella headbonks Ice as he fell on the floor.

Goombella: That is what you get!

Ice open his hat as this sugar rush ran out.

Ice: (groans) My head!

Goombella: Yeah! That what happens when you trespass in my room uninvited!

Scratch: But, technically I wasn't...

Goombella: Shh... don't tell him.

Ice: What! You realized that you're wearing a mining helmet?! That kind of equipment on your head could bust my skull open!

Goombella: Well, your lucky I was in a good mood and went easy on you!

Ice: Wait... that actually could bust my skull open?

Goombella: (nods)

Ice: Oh crap, well I better go now. (walks back towards the door)

Ice opens and then runs out.

Scratch: Wow, I never seen that before.

Goombella: Yeah, when he realized that I could actually do damage to his little genius brain, then It's all over for him.

Scratch: I'm lucky that you like me.

Goombella: Yeah, well don't be like Ice and I won't have to.

Scratch: That would be difficult.

Goombella: (laughs)

Scratch: (laughs)

The ground was shaking.

Scratch: What's going on? An Earthquake?!

Scratch and Goombella ran out of the door as the others did the same.

Spike: Do you guys suppose that it's Bowser or that creepy clone again?

Goombella: I really hope it's Bowser because that clone is way overpowered.

Shade: Well, let's find out!

They ran outside and it was Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Goombella: Wait. Bowser has a son?

Mario: Mm Hm. (nods)

The ground continues to shake as the castle lifts up the air.

Ice: This again? This raising the castle in the air thing is getting old.

Goombella: For once, I agree with you.

Ice: Okay, I'll settle this out. (calls for Cypha)

No responce.

Ice: I think she's out of power.

Everyone else falls anime styled.

Scratch: I'll fly to him!

Another shake starts and everyone was sliding down on the side as the castle tips over. It causes everyone to fall off and they were separated as the whole castle was in space. Scratch wakes up and he was at a beach of some sort.

Scratch: (Groans) Well that flying thing was a good idea at the moment.

Scratch looks at his tail and all his extra fluffy tail fur was gone.

Scratch: How did it get like this?

He sees a crab.

Scratch: It was you! (kicks it away)

Scratch sees Ice swimming up to him in the distance.

Scratch: Ice! Are you okay?

Ice: Sure. Considering my head still hurts and we're in a humid area, i'm just peachy!

Scratch: We got separated from everyone.

Ice: Good, we've finally got rid of them.

Scratch: Ice!

Ice: Just kidding. But anyway, I'm going to look for Cypha while you look for the others.

Scratch: Sure, I guess.

Ice: Great! See you later! (runs off as he does flips and stuff)

Scratch: Now where is Mario and the others? I can't fly because that stupid crab trimmed my tail's fur off. (pauses for a moment) Wait! I'm made out of paper! I can turn into a paper airplane and fly off to find everyone.

Scratch tried turning himself into an airplane but can't

Scratch: Yeah! I don't know how to do that... I'll check what I got in my hoodie pocket. (looks into his pocket and finds the amulet that he's holding on to for Goombella) What does this darn thing do!

?: Everything!

A strange blue duck appeared from the amulet.

Scratch: Who are you?!

?: I am Blueducky!

Scratch: Really?

Blueducky: Hey! My family isn't creative with the names so don't be hating!

Scratch: Alright! Sorry!

Blueducky: This is my amulet so I can come through it anytime I want.

Scratch: Why did you come through it now?

Blueducky: You need help right?

Scratch: Not really.

Blueducky: Well, anyway... I'm helping you so just accept it.

Scratch: So what can you do?

Blueducky: Well I'm limited in this dimension so not much.

Scratch: Wait... you're from our dimension?

Blueducky: Our?

Scratch: Yeah, me and Ice.

Blueducky: Ice? I know him!

Scratch: Really?

Blueducky: Yeah! That jerk owes me 20 bucks.

Scratch: What?

Blueducky: Just kidding, but seriously he owes me 20 bucks.

Scratch: Just help me already!

Blueducky: Sheesh, ok! Here! (Gives Scratch an ointment of some kind)

Scratch: Are you serious? This is all I get?

Blueducky: It will grow your tail fur back.

Scratch: Gee, thanks. (sarcastic)

Blueducky: You're welcome ungrateful cat. Bye! (poofs away)

Scratch: Well, I'll put it on then. (opens it and a bunch squirted on him making him completely fuzzy) Not what I had in mind but oh well. (looks through his hoodie pockie) Dang it! I don't have a razor.

Ice comes back, he stares at Scratch for a bit.

Ice: (Snickers)

Scratch: Don't you dare!

Ice: Uh, what happened to you?

Scratch: None of your business!

Ice: Oookaay...

Scratch: Did you find Cypha?

Ice: Nope, I have no idea where she went.

Scratch: Can you cut the extra fur from me?

Ice: Sorry, I didn't bring my katana with me.

Scratch: Great...

Ice: It's a good look for you, Scratch. (snickers)

Scratch: Shut up.

Ice: Jeez, when did you get all aggressive lately?

Scratch: I get like this when I have excessive fur.

Ice: Oh... I like it!

Scratch: I knew you would. I don't like it, though. Let's get out of this stupid beach.

Ice: Alright!

They walked into the forest that was splitting between it and the beach.

Ice: This occurred to me...

Scratch: What did?

Ice: Maybe with excessive fur you can fly easier.

Scratch: And carry you?

Ice: Well, duh!

Scratch: Nope! (flies off)

Ice: Hey! Get back here!

* * *

_Scratch leaves Ice behind in the forest because he feels like it. Scratch heads off to find his partners. As Ice looks for Cypha, how will this end up for them? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
